REBORN
by ciaranmcdonnell9
Summary: Twilight falls in love with this new pony by the name of Darkar but he is a vampony THIS IS MY VERY FIRST STORY TO DO THE SPELLING MIGHT BE WRONG BUT ENJOY i might have taken one part from someone.


REBORN

IT WAS A DARK GLOOMY NIGHT TWILIGHT SPARKLE WAS LOOKING AT THE BLOOD RED MOON. I BEST BE HEADING OFF HOME. AS SHE WENT HOME SHE SAW A BAT LIKE FIGURE NARE RARITYS HOME THE FIGURE BLOOD RED EYES STARED AT HER FACE TO FACE SHE WAS SCARED. SHE RAN HOME AS FAST AS SHE COULD. AS SHE MADE IT HOME SHE CLOSED ALL THE DOORS TWI WHATS WRONG SPIKE HIDE NOW SOME PONY COMING AFTER US TWILIGHT AND SPIKE WENT SRIGHT UP TO THEIR ROOMS AND HID AWAY FROM THE FIGURE. THE NEXT MORING A NEW PONY WAS MOVING IN TO PONYVILLE THIS LOOKS VERY IMPREESIVE AS ENTERD INTO THE TOWN THE MAYOR SHOWED UP WELCOME TO PONYVILLE I HOPE YOU HAVE THE GOOD TIME HERE MISTER….. DARKAR MADAME I APPRICEATE THE OFFER WHERES THE HOUSE AS DARKAR POINTS HIS HOOF OVER TO A STRONG HOUSE IT LOOKED VERY DULL RED BUT DARKAR DID NOT MIND SHALL WE DARKAR SAID. OH OF CORUSE LETS GO. TWILIGHT WAS ABOUT TO HEAD OUT TO SWEET APPLE ACERS UNTIL SHE SAW DARKAR. OH A NEW PONY HES MOVING IN I SHOULD SEE HIM AFTER I SEE APPLRJACK. HEY THERE TWILIGHT. HI APPLEJACK BUCKING ANY APPLES TODAY. NOT QUITE. APPLEJACK STARTED TO CRY. BIG MAC IS DEAD. WHAT! TWILIGHT SCREMED WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM. THERE ARE TWO HOLES ON HIS NECK TWILIGHT LOOKED CAREFULLY I THINK WHAT HAPPENED TO TWILIGHT WISPERED. YOU DO APPLEJACK SCREMED. I HAERD OF AN OLD TALE IN EQUESTRIA ABOUT VAMPONIES. WHAT ARE VAMPONIES APPLEJACK SAID. WELL THEY HUNT AT NIGHTTIME AND KILL LIVING PONIES. NO WAY AS RAINBOW DASH SHOWED UP VAMPONIES ARE REAL. I THINK I'M NOT SURE BUT SUCK BLOOD AND THEY GET STRONGER AND STRONGER BUT THEY WERE ATTACKED BY WEREPONIES AND A WAR HAPPENED IN THE END THEY WEREPONIES WON. BUT ONE FILLY MANAGED TO SURVIE. POOR FILLY APPLEJACK DID YOU HERE ABOUT THE NEW PONY IN PONYVILLE RAINBOW DASH SAID. YOU HERAD ABOUT IT TOO TWILIGHT SAID. YEAH I HERAD HE DRINKS THE WERID JUICE SAID RAINBOW DASH. REALLY SAID APPLEJACK I'M GOING TO SEE HIM NOW SAID TWILIGHT. SURE GOODBYE TWILIGHT APPLEJACK AND RAINBOW DASH SAID. AS TWILIGHT HEADED FOR DARKAR'S HOUSE SHE SAW SOMETHING BUT IT RAN AWAY. TWILIGHT KNOCKED ON THE DOOR. GIVE ME A SECOND SAID DARKAR AS HE GOT THE DOOR OH HELLO THERE MAY I HELP YOU. UHHH…. HI ARE YOU THE NEW PONY SAID TWILIGHT. WHY YES I AM PLEASE COME IN. AS DARKAR LET IN TWILIGHT INSIDE THE HOUSE. EHHH….. WHAT'S YOUR NAME NOT TO BE RUDE DARKAR REPLIED. MY NAME IS TWILIGHT SPARKLE. THE PONY THAT DEFETED NIGHTMARE MOON WITH THE ELMENTS OF HARMONY DARKER SAID AS HE USED HIS MAGIC TO CLOSE THE DOOR. YES WHY DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT SAID TWILIGHT YES I DO MY DAD ALWAYS USED TO SAY IT TO ME WHEN I WAS THIRTEEN DARKAR SAID. HOW OLD ARE YOU NOW SAID TWILIGHT. I'M TWENTIY NOW AND YOU. I'M NINETEEN. COOL AS DARKAR WAS GOING TO GET A DRINK. TWILIGHT SAW THE DRINK THAT'S THE DRINK RAINBOW DASH SAID IN TWILIGHT'S THOUGHTS. UHH.. TWILIGHT I WONDERING IF YOU WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE TONIGHT DARKAR SAID UUUUMMMM… TWILIGHT THOUGHT ABOUT IT. SURE I'L GO OUT WITH YOU TONIGHT WHERE EXCACILY. MAYBE OUT FOR DINNER I SUPOSE I BUY EVERYTHING. OKAY GREAT I'L SEE YOU AT THE PONYVILLE RESTURANT AT 8:30. GREAT I'L SEE YOU SEE YOU TONIGHT SAID DARKAR. AS TWILIGHT CAME HOME SHE WAS WONDERING. SPIKE. YES TWILIGHT. GET MY BEST DRESS I'M GOING OUT ON A DATE. YOUR JOKING SPIKE SAID. NO I REALLY AM SO CAN OUT GET MY BEST DRESS PLEASE. SURE NO PROMBLEM. AS FOR DARKAR I HOPE SHE DOES NOT FIND OUT WHAT I AM OR SHE'LL USE HER ELMENT ON ME THEN I'LL DIE I DON'T WANT TO SUCK HER BLOOD BUT THE SMELL WAS INTENSE. WELL BEST GET MY TUXEDO FOR TONIGHT. AS THEY MADE IT TO THE RESTURANT DARKAR WENT IN FIRST. HELLO CAN I HELP YOU WITH SOMETHING AS THE WATIER SAW DARKAR. I WOULD LIKE A TABLE FOR TWO PLEASE. OF COURSE SIR IF YOU FALLOW ME. AS WATIER BROUGHT DARKAR OVER TO A LUXRY ONE VERY LEATHERY BUT HE DOES NOT MIND AT ALL. AS TWILIGHT CAME IN SHE SAW DARKAR OVER AT THE LUXRY SEATS. HELLO TWILIGHT LIKE YOUR DRESS. THANKS I LIKE YOUR TUXEDO. WHY THANK YOU. SO WHAT WILL YOU HAVE AS YOUR MAIN CORUSE. AS THEY ASKED FOR THEIR MEALS TWILIGHT TOOK OUT HER BOOK ON VAMPONIES. DARKAR WOULD YOU HAPPENED TO KNOW ABOUT VAMPONIES AS TWILIGHT ASKED DARKAR. YYYY….YES I KNOW A LITTLE BIT ABOUT THEM ALL I CAN GIVE YOU ABOUT THEM IS THAT THE LOST FILLY HAD CUITE MARK WAS A SHAPE OF A WINE GLASS WITH RED BLOOD IN IT THAT'S ALL I CAN GIVE YOU TWILIGHT I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THEM. AS THEIR MEALS CAME BOTH CARROTS AND CABBAGE THEY ATE THEIR FOOD NICE AND WELL. AS SOON THEY FINISHED THEIR MEALS THEY HEADED FOR DARKAR'S HOUSE THEY MADE IT IN TIME BEFORE THE RAIN STARTED. DARKAR STARTED UP A FIRE AND GAVE A BLANKET TO TWILIGHT TO GIVE HER MORE HEAT. THANKS DARKAR SAID TWILIGHT. NO PROMBLEM SAID DARKAR. THEY STOOD THEY AT THE FIRE AND DRANK THEIR HOT CHOCLATE. TWLIGHT THERE IS SOMETHING YOU MUST KNOW AND PLEASE DON'T BE SHOCKED. WHY? SAID TWILIGHT. I'M IM'…..V..VAM… I'M VAMPONY. TWILIGHT WAS SHOCKED TO HEAR THAT DARKAR IS A VAMPONY. BUT WHY? AS TWILIGHT STARTED TO CRY. PLEASE TWILIGHT DON'T CRY I DON'T LIKE WHEN PONIES CRY. AS TWILIGHT STOP CRYING SHE ASKED DID YOU KILL BIG MAC SAID TWILIGHT. YES SAID DARKAR I COULD'NT STOP IT I WAS TWO MONTHS HUNGRY. I UNDERSTAND I HAVE SOME THING TO TELL YOU AS WELL DARKAR I L..LO… I LOVE YOU. AS DARKAR STOOD THEIR QUITELY IN HIS THOUGHTS SHE LOVES ME. AND WANT YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME SAID TWILIGHT AND WHAT IS IT SAID DARKAR. I WANT YOU BECOME ONE OF YOU. WHAT!SCREMED DARKAR THERE IS NO WAY I,M GIONG TO BITE YOU. TWILIGHT GOT A KNIFE AND CUT HER LEFT HOOF JUST DO IT LIKE A VAMPOY AND UNICORN DON'T MIX. OK FINE YOU WIN AS DARKAR GOT CLOSER TO THE CUTTED HOOF HE SMELLED IT FIRST THEM BIT HER TWILIGHT SCREMED DARKAR KEEPET SUCKING HER BLOOD EVRY DROP OF IT AND THEM INSTERTED HIS BLOOD INTO TWILIGHT'S. HE STOPED TWILIGHT YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES NOW LISTEN AS MUCH OF MY BLOOD I GAVE YOU SO WHEN EVER YOU LOOK AT RED MOON YOU CHANGE. MAKE SURE YOU CONTROL IT SOMETIMES WHEN THE MOON IS WHITE YOU WILL NOT CHANGE. YOU HAVE DRINK BLOOD TWICE A MONTH AND I LOVE YOU TOO TWILIGHT.


End file.
